The Gallager Sword heist
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: After being threatened with another money problem, St Trinian's send in 3 girls undercover to Gallagher Academy to steal the Gallagher sword. There is a problem. it is next to impossible and double the spies. What happens when friends and enemies meet? Can the girls over come their feelings and complete the mission? Note: I AM INSANE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own St. Trinians or Gallager girls. I only own my made up characters :D**

Summary: Sir Piers Pomrey is back and working with the government to shut down St. Trinians unless they are willing to bribe them. The girls school has no money and so take on mission impossible. What happens when old rivials meet? How does the girls over come their addictions with Gallager Girls and Blackthorne Boys waltzing round? About gg2 and after st trininans 2. Zammie!

The Gallager sword

YASMINA'S POV

Hi, my name is Yasmina Keino and I am a St. Trinnian, no question. At the moment the girls and I were in the loft bedroom getting ready for bed. I was stitting on my bed talking with my best friends Martha Peace and Chloe Jones while I plaited my golden hair with electric blue tips. Note: Martha is NOT peaceful, ha she could go on a pyscopathic rampage and not have any regrets, peace is just her last name. Martha had shoulder length, bright red hair and crimson eyes. She had a really skinny build and was one of the strongest girls in school. Chloe had dirty blonde hair with purple highlights and amethyst eyes. She wore a chain around her neck with the ring that her boyfriend gave her before she came to school. She was pretty new here, but not new enough for all of the school not to know her. We don't really belong to a group, were a bit like head girl, Annabell. She doesn't belong to a cirtain circle of girls, she hangs out with everyone. Annabell is my older sister, literally, not like everyone else who sees her as a sister. When we first came to St. Trininans, she was convinced it was full of mad people and tried to force daddy to bring us home. However, after the first school theift, we became more involved in the school and felt more a part of it.

The first years were having their pillow fight and the rest of the school was doing their own thing weather it was computer work with the geeks or gothic stuff with the emos, all of us turned to the door at the end of the loft and saw Miss Frittion standing there with a look of distraught on her face.

" girls, I have an annoucement to make." she paused. " the government are working with Sir Piers Pomfrey to get St. Trinnians shut down." everyone but Annabell, Martha, Chloe and I bust in to cheers until Annabell shut the up.

" Quiet! This is a bad thing. If St. Trinnians is shut down we will all have to go to different schools and by that I mean normal schools." she yelled and then turned back to Miss Fritton and softened her tone. " what can we do to help Miss Fritton?" she asked and our aunt came to sit on her bed next to her.

" nothing dear. There is nothing we can do." she said sadly.

" oh come on miss. There must be something we can do." Martha said.

" yeah maybe we could bribe them into letting our school stay?" Chloe suggested and everyone agreed.

" I'm sorry girls but we don't have to money." Miss Fritton explained.

" well maybe we could steal something again." Chealsea said.

" Well.." Miss trailed off.

" YEAH!" everyone cheered.

" well we could steal this." Polly, the geek, said turning round her laptop for everyone to see. It showed a picture of Gillian Gallager's sword. _Mission impossible. _

" what?! Miss we can't steal that! As much as I want to save the school, that is just too much. Gallager Academy for Exceptional Young Women is the most secure schools in the world. That is like walking into a death trap." I exclaimed jumping out of my seat.

" _no,_ it _is_ a death trap." Chloe enforced.

" well what other choice do we have?" Taylor snapped back.

" erm.. how about any other bloody thing in the world!" I snapped back and she curlled into a ball on her bed showing I had won.

" even if we were going to do this how would we get in?" first year twins, Tara and Tiarna asked in sync as everyone turned to look at them and then to Annabell.

" well we could send a few students to infulltrait the school and then a few nights later some of us meet them outside with the sword. Done."

" who would go?" I asked and she looked at Martha, Chole and I together.

" US?!" we exclaimed together.

" yes you guys are perfect for the job." Annabell said.

" I will go and sort it out with the school." Miss Fritton said getting up and rushing down to her office. We sat there dumbfoundled until we hear Taylor's annyoing snigger and we snapped out of our trance and Martha glared at her.

" good night girls, time for bed." Annabell annouced and everyone obayed. Well except for the emos who sort of went to bed but it was more their coffins. I snugged down in bed and thought about what was to come...

the next morning in class, we all talked up a plan on how the mission was to work. We were to start the school at the beginning of the year and were to finish our mission half way through the first term. After class, Martha, Chloe and I walked up stairs to the loft to pack our bags. We needed: clothes, shoes, bathroom stuff, make up, straighteners, curlers, vodka, laptops, ipods, phones, books, and may other things, mainly alcohol so we didn't go insane. Two days later, we were ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own anything except the characters i created in the pea i call my brain. yeah it's not very big. lol. Also i don't own Vk :D**

When we first arrived at Gallagher, we were summoned to the headmistress' office. Gallagher Academy was nothing like St. Trinians, with it's manicured lawns and ancient, traditional, mansion size building. On the way to the head's office, we walked past our target. The Gallagher sword. It was in a pristine glass case and was decorated with jewels and symbols. The room it was in had at least 4 motion sensors and the entire room was gridded out with invisible lasers. They could have done better but it still is mission impossible. I could tell the other girls didn't have a clue what I was thinking but I will tell them later.

When we finally came to the office door, we knocked on the solid oak wood. " come in!" a woman called from inside. We went in and was greeted by a grand room with walls covered in books on large bookcases. The headmistress was sitting at a oak desk on a swizzle chair and a group of girls sat on the leather seats.

" you must be the three new girls." the head started. " I'm Ms Morgan and I would like you to meet my daughter Cameron." she guestered **(can;t spell this word but it is a real word)** to a shoulder length dishwater blonde haired girl who looked just like Ms Morgan. She stood up from the sofa and walked towards me and my friends and we shook hands. " and her friends Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry and Bex Baxter." the three girls came towards us and we shook their hands.

" so what part of England are you from?" Macey asked us.

" oh in the country, up north." I answered.

" really that's interesting. Bex used to go to a school there." she said and I felt kind of guilty because I already knew but I lied and pretended I never knew.

" really? Wow." Martha said.

" Yeah. I erm...actually went to St Trinians " Bex said.

" what?!" everyone said except Bex and I.

" yeah she did." everyone turned to me. " Bex was my best friend and she was the one who made me feel welcome before she left and Martha and Chloe came to school."

" true." Bex said simply.

" why didn't you tell us Bex?" Cammie asked her like Bex had just told everyone she was on drugs.

" it just never came up." she said. We stood there in an uncomfortable silence until Ms Morgan spoke.

" erm Cammie dear can you and the girls show Yasmina, Chloe and Martha around for a bit. Just until dinner, please?"

" sure. Would love to." Cammie said before we left Ms Morgan in her office. Outside, Cammie, Martha, Liz, Macey and Chloe went on ahead while Bex and I walked behind a little talking.

" so what life like here compared to St. Trinians?" I asked her.

" well, they bearly ever have any parties and there is a no alcohol or drugs or smoking policies. Also you actually have to pay attention in class. Everyone is pretty much the same, so there are no social groups that stand out and there are no sluts."

" oooh is everyone here virgins?"

" yeah pretty much. Well some of the girls say they aren't virgins but I don't believe them. It takes one to know one. Speaking of which, is Cammie recovering from a broken heart?"

" yeah. There was a big scandal over it to. She used to sneak out of school to meet a 'normal' kid called Josh. He was really sweet but being a spy, Cammie had to lie and when he found out that Cammie went to Gallagher he broke up with her. Cammie was really upset."

" still not over it?"

" no."

" I am too!" Cammie called over her shoulder and Bex and I sniggerd. We finally came to the grand hall. It was filled with chatty girls, excited over what people had done over the summer. Cammie showed us to their table and let us sit with them. We talked for a while about the great times Bex and I had have together.

Few minuets later, Ms Morgan was standing infront of the entire school behind a podium. She caught everyone's attention. They chanted the Gallagher chant and then Ms Morgan started the annoucements which includes the introduction of my friends and I. " we have a few new students here joining the sisterhood. Chloe Jones, Martha Peace and Yasmina Keino." everyone looked at us and we waved and smiled. " now I hope that you will make them feel welcome. In other news, The blackthorn institute will be having an exchange with Gallagher Academy for the semester. I would like Mr Soloman to do the honors of the introduction." Ms Morgan stepped aside and a really fit, sexy looking teacher came into sight, where Ms Morgan once was.

Bex leaned over to me and whispered. " the hottest teacher in school and a CIA legend. Basically cove ops teach." I nodded and we turned to face to front.

" introducing the blackthorn boys." he said and the doors flew open and we all looked towards the huge group of boys stood in the door way and walking in. everyone examined all the boys except for Cammie. Cammie had her eyes locked with the one and only Zachary Goode. I have hated him since the day he set foot on my turf. He was the classic player: tall, dark and handsome. No wonder all of the girls swooned over him. I made sure that he only looked at Cammie and while I looked at the other really cute boys.

" alright, ladies and gentlemen, please mingle and get to know each other and then dinner can begin." Mr Soloman commanded and all the boys started to walk over to all the girls. I saw Zach and his 4 friends walked over to us and start to make conversation. I had never know Zach's friends but I could tell who was who. Grant looked like a Greek god and was younger and double of Brad Pitt. Jonas, the geek of the group, had black hair and was a skinny so basically just a normal nerd with glasses. Another friend of Zach was Preston Winters also a friend of Macey's. Preston and Macey's parents had both been in the political business and there was a rumor going round that Macey had a crush on Preston, I guess we will just find out. I couldn't blame her if she did like him. I know he is a dork and not my type but he does have really good abs. The other boys was Nicolas Dark. He had really dark brown hair and red-brown eyes. He was fit. Even hotter than Mr Soloman and I never thought I would ever say that.

" hey there ladies." Grant said turning on the charm.

" hi. Can we help you?" I asked innocently.

" we're just here to get to know some beautiful ladies." he said.

" how about we start with names? Of course we already know the devil so you don't have to introduce the 'Smirk'." I commented and they all looked at me. I though I should explain. " Hello Zach, I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but then I would be lying."

" nice to see you Yami." he smirked.

" do you to know each other?" Macey asked.

" yeah we do. basically, I have hated Zach Goode ever since he set foot on my turf. Bottom line is I don't like him one bit. He's a player and seductive. Also known in my country as a man whore." I said finally before I stood up and reached into my pocket for my cigarets and lighter but only pulled out my ciggies. " hey does anyone have a lighter?" I asked and everyone shook their heads before Zach smirked and pulled out my steel lighter with a carved broken heart on the side. I snatched it from him. " hey! That's my lighter, you thief!" I exclaimed.

" sorry but you shouldn't leave your stuff lying around." he said putting his hands up in surrender.

" I didn't leave it lying around. I left it in my jewelry box!" he didn't say anything. I was getting super annoyed.

" look I have had enough of his stupid smirk and he has only been here 10 minuets. I'll be outside." I growled before storming off. Martha and Chloe didn't follow me and they made sure that no one did.

I walked straight to the the outside of the barn and stood near the furthest corner away from the Smirk. I light my fag and started smoking, clearing all the stress out of me and thinking through my thoughts. I had started smoking from the age of 14 so I haven't been smoking that long but it does help. I have never been addicted to it an once I went a whole 2 months without smoking, but I like to have a death stick every once in a while so then I don't go on a murderous rampage, with Zach at the top of my list to people to die. _I really don't like that guy. _I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt another presence. I immediately pulled out my Artemis rod (the one my friend Yuki gave me) from its strap around my thigh and I moved it to strike the other presence but they caught it. I turned to see who it was. It wasn't Martha or Chloe. It wasn't Bex or Cammie. It was...

**if you found any spelling mistakes in this i want to appoligize for my awful English. i sorry and i will try harder on my spellings next time. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Nicolas...

I put my rod away and looked at him confused. _Why him out of all the people to come? What did he want?_

"Sorry. I didn't get you did I?" I asked is sweetly.

"No it's fine. I didn't mean to startle you. I should have made my presence know." we smiled at each other before I looked away blushing for some unknown reason.

"What are you doing here? Did you want something?" I asked.

"Well not exactly. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You seamed to want to rip Zach head off. I'm sorry for his behavior towards you. I should have stopped him."

"It's not your fault. Zach is naturally a dickhead."

"Hey, why don't we spar? I mean it helps he get out anger and I don't think it will kill you, unlike smoking." he smirked and I dropped it cigaret on the ground before stubbing it out. We walked round the building and into the barn we took our shoes off and got into a battle stance.

"Now before we start. Don't look at up my skirt if you get a chance to, okay?"

"What if I can't help myself?"

"Then you will be branded as a horny pervert and I will report you to Mr Solomon. Got it?" I told him.

"Playing dirty are we and we haven't even started."

"Oh it's on like donkey kong." I said before we started to fight. Kicks, hits and punches were thrown at each other before I finally after 3 minuets I tripped him up and he landed on his back. I got up and stood, towering above him.

"I win." I said happily.

"Nice underwear by the way." he smirked and I blushed.

"Perve." he chuckled and got off of the floor, brushing the dirt/ dust off of his uniform.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I do. Thank you. I'll remember this for the next time I want to kill Zach." we smiled at each other. "Erm... well I have to go. It's getting dark outside and Martha and Chloe will be getting worried. Also I have to call Flash, he wanted me to call him as soon as I was able to. It was fun sparring with you and I'll see you in class." I said before walking towards the door and slipping on my shoes. "Oh and if you see Zach could you tell him that I'm better now, so there is lesser of a chance he is going to die, but no by much. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he called to me as I walked out of the barn.

I walked straight to the room Martha, Chloe and I shared and walked into find them reading books in silence. Martha was reading a book on poisons and toxins while Chloe was reading a book on seduction techniques. _What is the world coming to?_

"Hi girls." I said and they looked up at me.

"Hey, where have you been?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, and have you seen Nicolas? We haven't seen him since you left." Chloe inquired.

"Well, Nicolas and I have been at the barn sparring. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Why would we worry? You make it out as if we care?" Martha said sarcastically.

"Aww. I love you too." I told her and we all giggled. I walked over to my bed and took out my laptop and logged on. I loaded up Skype and called Flash.

NICOLAS' POV

After Yami left, I walked back to my new room and found that I was sharing it with Zach, Grant, Jonas and Preston. _Wonderful._

"Hey man. Where have you been?" Grant asked and I walked over to my bed and lay down on top of the covers.

"The barn."

"Why?"

"Sparring."

"With who?"

"Yami."

all the boys looked at me.

"She says to tell Zach that there is a lesser chance she will kill you."

"Oh well that's nice." Zach said.

"Well, what happened?" Grant urged.

"Nothing we sparred and then she left."

"You like her, don't you?" Grant said. "Holy Shit. You fancy Zach's cousin!" he exclaimed.

"Woah. Wait a sec. Nicolas... fancies... Yami. As in, Yasmina Sennen. My cousin." Zach confirmed slowly. "Good luck with that man."

"There is no point in it now. I aspect she is already talking with that boyfriend of her's as we speak."

…

YAMI'S POV

"Hi, Flash." the girls and I said in sync.

"Please don't do that. It's creepy when you girls can talk like that."

"Like what Flash?" we asked innocently.

"You know what never mind. Did you get into Gallagher?

"No. that totally not the reason why we are wearing freaking Gallagher Girl uniforms." I said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry. Don't kill me. Did you locate the sword?"

"Yes but stealing it is mission impossible. There are 4 motion sencers and an invisible lazer grid all the way across the place. There is no way we are going to make it out of here **alive**." I sighed.

"Good. Now you girls get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Whatever." I said.

"Bye Flash." the girls added and the line cut off. And then turned to me.

"Is is really mission impossible?" Chloe asked and I nodded.

"But when has that stopped us before? We are St. Trinnians, always. We will get the sword and then we can leave. However, we are gonna have to call in back up." Martha said picking up her phone and dialling a number.

After a while of talking, Martha cut the phone off and we all went to bed.

TIME SKIP! TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING! BREAKFAST...

The girls and I sat with Bex and her friends at their breakfast table, talking and chatting about schools, what Bex was like before Gallagher and things like that. Of course this conversation ended up with the topic of boys.

"Well, we all know Bex likes Grant but there is one question I would like to ask Yami. Has Bex ever had a boyfriend?" Cammie asked and Bex blushed. I thought for a few seconds before I remembered.

"Yeah, I think she did once. His name was James. He and Bex met at the tower of London. It was Christmas time and Bex's parents took Bex ice skating on the moat like they do every year. This year was different. Bex slipped over on the ice and this boy came over to help her. They started chatting and then they became bf and gf. Some how. No one will ever know. The relationship only lasted until the end of the holiday."

"Wow. So what about you? Have you ever had a boyfriend or do you like any of the Blackthorne boys?" Macey asked.

"Oh yeah she does." Martha answered. "She likes Nicolas."

"I do not." I blushed and everyone giggled. "I don't see the point in having a more the friendship with the lower species if you can't do anything with them." I said snobbishly.

"Meet, Yasmina Snob. Head of the Snobbish department." Chloe introduced teasingly and I stood up and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you, Thank you." we all laughed before I sat back down.

"So what about you Chloe? Which boy do you like?" Bex asked.

"Erm... I have a boyfriend so I have no interest in anyone else." she said nervously.

"Wow. So loyal. What about Martha?"

"Martha already has a boyfriend to. That's why her last name is Peace. She changed her name to her boyfriend's name because she could. So what about you Cammie who do you like?"

Cammie went pink with blush.

"Z_ach..._" she whispered softly so no one could her except, it failed because I could here it.

"Awww. That's so sweet. If it makes you feel any better I know he likes you too." I told her and she smiled.

"Who?!" Bex and Macey exclaimed.

"Cammie can I tell them later." I asked Cammie and she nodded.

"No we want to know now!" Macey and Bex demanded.

"I'm not going to embarrass Cammie in front of the one she likes. Meaning the boys are coming this way." I told them and they all turned to face the doors and at that moment, the doors opened and Zach, Grant, Nicolas, Jonas and Preston walked in. they spotted us and came over.

"Hey, Ladies." Grant greeted us.

"Hey." we said to all of them.

"Zach. You're not completely off the hook, because you still piss me off but, I've calmed down now. I am willing to put up with you, but if you hurt Cammie I will fucking rip you apart. I will know if you have hurt her before you can." I told him. And he looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying not to blush and failed.

"Cut the crap Zach. Just ask her out already!" I told him and her walked round to Cammie and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes.

The rest of us sorta just stood there and 'awww'ed at the sight.

"See. If I wasn't here, that would have taken a few months to happen." I said out loud by accident and they all looked at me. "What have I done wrong now?!" I whined and everyone laughed at me. Our laughing time was interrupted when Mr Solomon walked into the dining hall and stood by the podium.

"Ladies and Gentalmen, I would like to announce the arrival of a new teacher. Miss Jones." at that moment a woman with short black hair and hazel eyes walked in wearing a tight blouse, a pencil skirt and black heels. "Make her feel welcome. You can continue." Mr Solomon said dismissing everyone and she came over to us. Bex, Chloe, Martha and I got up out of our seats and greeted her.

"OMVG. Kelly?!"


	4. Chapter 4: SORRY THESE PISS ME OFF TOOO!

SORRY!

BEFORE WE START THIS NOTE, I AM SOOOOO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO HATES THESE. I HATE THEM WHEN I SEE THEM AND I'M REALLY INTO A STORY. IT SOMETIMES REALLY PISSES ME OFF. BUT WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO DO, YOU GOTTA DO!

I AM SUPER SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! IT'S JUST MY BITCH OF AN ART TEACHER IS PUTTING MY THROUGH THE HORRORS OF ART BECAUSE MY DAD LOST AN ENTIRE TERMS WORTH OF WORK. SO WEDNESDAYS ARE NOW THE DAY WHERE I AM BANNED FROM MY LAPTOP UNLESS IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING WHICH IS A 'NO I WILL NOT UPLOAD EVEN IF YOU PAY ME' SORT OF THING.

ALSO, I CAN'T BLAME EVERYTHING ON MY ART TEACHER (she didn't create the world. my friend pooped it out of her ass), I HAVEN'T THE FOGGYEST ON WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS BECAUSE I SMELL. I'M MUCH MORE COMFETABLE WITH WRITTING EITHER ONE-SHOTS OR JUST THE BEGININGS OF STORIES. SO IF THIS DOES GET TAKEN OFF (which is highly doutful) I WILL LEAVE IT FOR A FEW MONTHS BEFORE GIVING IT BACK TO THE INTERNET WHEN I HAVE AN IDEA!

HAZZAR!

SORRY TOO EXCITED...!

GOT2GO!

TTFN!


End file.
